


练笔

by YILICEHAI (PlutoCandy)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoCandy/pseuds/YILICEHAI
Summary: 神灵庙迎来了一位不速之客.
Relationships: Toyosatomimi no Miko & Hinanawi Tenshi





	练笔

**Author's Note:**

> 这是发生在东方深秘录extra剧情之后，东方凭依华剧情之前的幻想故事.  
人物性格可能抓得不是特别贴切，请见谅.

比那名居天子踏入仙界的时候，正碰上被神子打发去幻想乡购置书籍的苏我屠自古。一身绿的亡灵飘飘悠悠从墙角转出，在注意到无所事事的蓝发女孩后诧异地眨了眨眼，然后礼貌地朝天子颔首示意。  
“早就听闻比那名居一族的大名，今日得见实属万分荣幸，”打过招呼，屠自古旋即露出疑惑的目光，“太子大人并没有提过今日会有贵客前来拜访，若有招待不周的地方还请天子大人多多包涵。”  
天子赶忙上前一步，止住了屠自古转身引路的动作。“我只是随意走动，偶尔进了神灵庙所在的仙界罢了。你如果有事要忙的话可以先走一步，我就在庙里四处逛逛就成。”  
“那多谢天子大人了，”屠自古微微欠身，“太子大人正在庙内处理公务，想必不多时便能抽出空闲来接见天子大人。”

“十二阶里并没有粉色，秦心那孩子在瞎说些什么……”丰聪耳神子伸了个懒腰，望了眼挂在一旁的披风，“虽说都市传说里的红披风蓝披风很强大，但果然还是自己的紫色披风才会有一种亲切感——”  
“难道说仙人也会怀念凡间的生活吗？”  
神子不紧不慢从书桌前站起，转过身时面上已是无懈可击的笑容。“难道说天人也会向往凡间的生活吗？”  
“那种古板又死气沉沉的天界有谁会想一直待着啊、幻想乡的人类多好玩——不对！”天子下意识地脱口而出，接着狠狠瞪了眼神子，“你在套我的话！”  
神子嘴角的笑意加深了些。“我想，互相之间最好不要提及这种问题，”她挥手从门外招来一把木椅示意天子坐下歇息，“藏起某些心思对于我们这种人是件好事。”  
天子忿忿地从自己的帽子上摘下一颗仙桃，咬下一大口——好像这样就能抵消被神子点明心思后的恼怒似的——再冲着神子没头没脑来了一句：“凭你的能力，怎么会有你读不出欲望的人？”  
“天人啊，”神子指了指头上的耳机，“斩断了七情六欲的人，我是无论如何也读不出他的过去、现在与未来的，不过想必您也知道，”她伸手从桌上拿起一沓纸张，“那种生活也就是一潭死水而已，否则您又怎么会屈尊前来下界呢？”  
天子一时语塞，只好继续啃着桃子，在瞅了两眼丰聪耳神子后耐不住好奇，问：“你在看什么？”  
“有关都市传说的最终调查报告，”神子扬了扬纸张，“月之都的居民似乎就要有大动作了。”  
“我听说了，前些天你大张旗鼓带领弟子收集灵异珠的事情，”天子一把扯过报告，“虽然我本人没有直接参与，并不清楚你为何要将那些珠子收集进仙界调查，但后来又听说博丽的巫女匆匆忙忙去了趟外界打乱了什么计划……所以说，珠子究竟有什么不对劲？”  
“灵异珠是外界的力量石，”神子认真开了个头，在注意到天人写满不耐烦与“基本情况我早就知道了”的目光后当即将话题引向重点，“有一颗来自月都的珠子混入了七颗灵异珠里。要知道，来自外界的人类原本就打算借助珠子里那来自外界的力量破坏幻想乡与外界之间的境界，而混入的珠子会影响幻想乡与月都的境界。”  
“月之民？他们怎么又掺和进来了？”天子不悦地皱眉，“迷途竹林里有一个永远亭就够了，那群厌恶污秽的人对幻想乡有什么新的图谋么？”  
“月之公主……啊，其实现在她并不能算作是月球人吧，”神子歪头想了想，“在幻想乡住惯了，她应该是中立态度才对，您大可不必将她与制造这次麻烦的月人相提并论。”  
天子只是耸耸肩。“看在八意家的人向人类出售药物的面子上这次就算了。话说回来，上面那些话也仅仅是你的一番猜想而已，有去确认过么？”  
“我昨夜才拜访了永远亭，”神子那角鸮般的头发抖了抖，引得天人一时没能憋住笑声，但她马上露出了诧异的神情，“真是怀念哪，竟然能在竹林里碰见无穷无尽的长廊，果然应该称赞那里是迷途之地吗？”  
“永远的走廊？”说着天子再次露出嫌恶的表情，“为了隔绝肮脏所以关闭走廊里所有的门，听起来就是月人的作风——你是指，”她突然直起了身，“你在永远亭里遇到了月之都的人？”  
“并没有亲眼见识，不过我从居住在地上的月兔那里确认过了，”神子微微沉声，“毕竟我也不想就这样直面来自月都的人，所以在礼貌地征询过月兔的意见后我就回来了。”  
“听起来就是暴力的十七条炸弹，”天子对仙人的行为加以评价，然后接上了前面的话匣，“用无尽的长廊隔绝污秽与月球人，这听起来就是那些人干得出来的事。不过，月球上究竟发生了什么，能让他们这种固执的人放弃月球？”  
神子摇摇头表示她也不清楚。“永远亭的兔子只是表明她们保持中立，更细节的事情我就不知道了，”她诚恳地解释着，“我现在还不能听见来自月之都的欲望——那里与幻想乡相隔甚远，只能继续寻找新的情报来推测他们接下来的行为了。”  
“对幻想乡有所图谋、除非，他们愿意花力气来净化幻想乡的污秽，”天子消灭了一整个大桃子，表情变得舒畅起来，“但如果他们不打算来到幻想乡就没有净化这里的必要。”  
“所以说。”神子抽回调查报告，突兀地止住了话头，只是细细研究着纸张上的文字。  
天子挑起了眉。  
“……观察幻想乡对于天人来说，究竟意味着什么呢？”丰聪耳神子抛出了一个问题，脸上却并没有露出期待天子回答的神情。或者说她压根没打算让这个不良天人回答：“从中横插一脚的话，事情就会变得索然无味。来自月都的麻烦交给博丽巫女处理就好了，她是个信念坚定的女孩子，不因为都市传说的强大而去迷恋，也不会被抛弃生死的月人引诱。”  
“你也。”天子回以简短的两字，朝着门口看了一眼后补充道，“即便有着超越常人的力量，作为宗教家你也肩负了拯救和引领大众的职责，在这种事情上我们谁也没有出手的必要。有的时候顺其自然就可以。”  
“只是看着而已。”她们同时说道，紧接着两人笑了起来。  
“你真的是合格的天人/仙人吗？”  
于是她们又毫无意义地大笑了一阵。

“走之前一定要提一句，”比那名居天子回过头，对着送她出仙界的丰聪耳神子道，“管它什么都市传说，现在你身上这件披风颜色就挺适合，别去当什么披风怪人了。”  
“没办法，”神子回答道，“你心底可是在大声嚷嚷着‘红披风听起来更加刺激’哦，我的都市传说可是交给对方来选择呢。”  
天子对仙人的这番话不可置否。“下次外界的那个女高中生再来幻想乡的时候，我一定替你问问外界对圣德太子的风评如何。”  
“好吧好吧，其实我也觉得紫色非常适合我，”神子有些无奈，“毕竟要符合十二阶——也不知千年后的今天这一套还有没有流传下来。”  
天子背对着她挥了挥手，与回到仙界的苏我屠自古擦肩而过。后者再次礼貌地和天人打过招呼，在看见不远处的神子后赶忙飘了过去。“太子大人，你们见过了？您看起来心情很好的样子……”

**Author's Note:**

> 深夜两小时胡乱码字产物，真.没头没尾.只想回去补一设.不想打则.jpg  
玩了深秘录和凭依华所以就想试着摸索着写一下神子的性格（但是神子是聪明人不会像觉妖怪那样把读心知道的事情直白地说出来就很难把握这个度）（呜哇…）  
（我是不会说我一直没玩FTG作的缘故是深秘录的立绘和名柯圈的UKSO太太画风有种令人迷惑的神似2333，尤其是看到金发小女孩和疯中二神子就会想起某死神小侦探，令人捉急（笑cry）  
完全没有写出M子那种有些莽撞/听起来是知道很多大道理实际上就是中二犯了自以为是的感觉嘛…（怨念）一不注意就又双叒叕写成了平淡日常（叹气）（别把自己的愿望强加在笔下的人物身上啊喂）  
这个故事里一些没指明的点和梗来自茨歌仙/深秘录com对战模式/深秘录extra剧情.  
不是特别喜欢某些二设里二哈二哈和偏向特朗普的神子（圣德太子好贵！）（不是），因为零设的缘故所以对太子总是有种“其实她很威严的，只是在睡了一千多年变成仙人/女孩子来到幻想乡后在与普通人接触的时候变得很随和”的印象（记得好像一设哪里也有类似的说明），而且神子十核处理器多线程理解一堆人的欲望…就，中二也仅仅只是她的一个方面而已，如果在二设方面只顾及中二这一个特点很容易写成哈士奇（这什么比喻）  
总结：布嘟嘟好可爱（？？？）（蜜汁偏题）


End file.
